Beautiful
by SlytherinesqueBeauty
Summary: Hermione feels ugly, and unworthy of love, until someone lets her know they care. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line. Song belongs to Bethany Dillon and Harry Potter to JK Rowling.


I was so unique Now I feel skin deep

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she thought of her friends. Sure they cared about her. Sure they stood up for her. Sure they listened to her when she wanted to get her feelings off her chest. But they both had the magical inability to make her feel beautiful. Even Ginny was more concerned with looks rather than the person behind the looks.

As Hermione thought back to her younger years, the tears spilled over onto her face. She used to not care about boys. Her only concern used to be the books she held so dear. When did she become like this?  
>When did she start feeling so ugly? So... skin deep?<p>

I count on the make-up to cover it all Crying myself to sleep cause I cannot keep their attention I thought I could be strong But it's killing me

During the customary Welcome Feast on their first night of their Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione tried and tried to catch Ron's eye. She had always had a thing for him. She had been waiting for him to make the first move. But his first move was towards Lavender Brown instead of her. Fortunately, they had broken up over the summer. Now, it was her turn. She laughed at his jokes, put her hand delicately on his arm, sat closer to him than she ever would have before. But none of this kept his attention for very long. After the third, obvious rejection, she stuggled to hold the tears in.

"I don't need him. What does he ever do for me? He's as dunce as a cucumber anyway. Stay strong Hermione, they don't need to see your tears." She thought to her self. As hard as she tried, one tear made its way slowly down her face. What she didn't know is that a pair of cobalt blue eyes where watching her face with a pained expression on his face.

"After that wonderful meal," Professor Dumbledore's words broke her out of her reveree. "I trust we are all very tired. Now its off to bed. But might the Heads, Miss Granger and Mister Zabini join me at the front for a moment?"  
>At this dismissal, everyone stood up and made their way to their common rooms. As Hermione made her way to the front of the Great Hall she noticed a black haired and dark skinned yound man leaning against the wall. She looked around and noticed Professor Dumbledore speaking quietly with Professor McGonagall. She walked over to the Italian and waited.<br>"Are you ok?" she heard softly. She looked over and saw a softness in his eyes that she had never seen before.  
>For once, Hermione Granger's voice failed her, as she numbly nodded her head. She quickly looked back to the professors trying to hide her tearing eyes. As Professor Dumbledore made his way over to them, she heard a sigh come from the young man next to her. "I'll show you to your dorms now." Was all the old professor said.<br>That night, like many nights now, Hermione cried herself to sleep. What she didn't know, was that a certain Slytherin,  
>could hear every sob, and with every one his heart broke more.<p>

Does someone hear my cry? I'm dying for new life

The first day of class Hermione woke to a knock on her door. When she opened it she saw a concerned looking Slytherin.  
>"Are you ok?" he asked once again.<br>"I'm fine Zabini. Would you please stop asking me this?" She bit out at him.  
>"Call me Blaise. And I heard you crying last night." Was all he said until he turned around and walked out of the Common Room, leaving a very shocked, bushy-haired Gryffindor gaping in her doorway.<p>

I want to be beautiful Make you stand in awe Look inside my heart, and be amazed I want to hear you say Who I am is quite enough Just want to be worthy of love And beautiful

The rest of the day found Hermione no less confused than when her roommate departed this morning. She constantly glanced over to him in all of their classes, to see if he would give her some hint as to his intentions.  
>She didn't trust him, after all he is a Slytherin.<p>

She did have to admit though... he was handsome. Well built and tall. His ebony hair fell in his eyes giving him a rugged look, though the way he carried himself made her aware of the fact that he did care about his apperance. He is a pureblood after all. She found herself wondering why she hadn't noticed him sooner.

"If only I was beautiful." she thought.

Sometimes I wish I was someone other than me Fighting to make the mirror happy Trying to find whatever is missing Won't you help me back to glory

She stood in front of her mirror, hating it. She had tears running down her cheeks. No matter what angle she looked at reflection she could not find a way to make her pretty. She closed her eyes tightly, saying a silent prayer to whoever would listen that when she opened them again, everything would be a dream and she would be beautiful.

She heard a knock on the door. She quickly wiped off the tears and opened it. There he was again. Her Slytherin Savior. He always magically knew when she was crying. And he always came to her.

"Nothing is wrong Blaise." she answered before he could even ask the predicted question.

"Thats not what I was going to ask you this time, Hermione" he said with a sly grin.

"Then what is it Blaise."

"Join me for dinner. Just the two of us. In here." he said confidantly. She gasped and nodded her head.

You make me beautiful You make me stand in awe You step inside my heart, and I am amazed I love to hear You say Who I am is quite enough You make me worthy of love and beautiful

It has been a year since that wonderful night. Hermione has never been happier. She was currently engaged to the wizard of her dreams. One that made her Beautiful. She was truely amazed at the amount of love they shared.  
>Of course she had read in her books, stories of love, of soul mates, but her love with Blaise still took her by surprise.<br>She truely felt worthy of love. And beautiful.

THE END.

A/N: This is my first story to ever publish. I adopted a story from a friend, but am in need of a Beta. Please PM me if your Interested. Thank you.

~Slytherinesque~ 


End file.
